Play Date
by MaiTei San
Summary: Kaho's just spent her first day in the park with her son. Will she fit in? [Mrs.AburameKaho]
1. Kaho's Uncertainty

:::Play Date - Mrs.Aburame's Uncertainty:::

"Oh, Mrs.Haruno, your daughter is so adorable!" Said Mrs.Yamanaka

"Come now, Ino has the cutest eyes!" She said back.

Kaho looked at her son, who was in a corner of the sandbox, drawing pictures of bugs and such.

"Kaho, where's _your _son?" Mrs.Inuzuka asked.

She gazed at her, practically no one knew her name. But she forced a smile and said, "In the sandbox."

The woman smiled at her, her teeth sharp and white. Kaho could help but smile wider when she pointed at her own son.

"MA! CHOUJI ATE MY TONKA TRUCK!" The boy whined, tugging on the woman's dress.

She whacked her son on the head and wagged her finger, "If you give me another complain about anything, God so help me when I get home."

The boy wiped the tears off his cheeks and ran off to the sandbox.

"Your son seems cute." Kaho whispered, staring at her son.

"Well gosh darn it, I hope so! I didn't want such hard work to go to waste." She snorted, patting her stomache.

Kaho nodded and tilted her head, "I never got your name. How did you get mine?"

"Tsume Inuzuka. That kid you just saw was my son, Kiba. And well, alot of woman talk about your son. His eyes, especially." She replied, watching her son cry in the sand box.

"Oh. As you already know, Kaho. Kaho Aburame. My son is Shino Aburame. And what do you mean his eyes?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

Tsume gave a hearty laugh and shook her head, "I saw Shino take off his glasses once. Most precious eyes I ever seen."

Kaho was amazed at what she had said. Was it all true? She didn't care, it just felt so relieving. To be proud of her son for having eyes liker hers.

She knew she had to comment back, she didn't want to seem akward. "Kiba has such nice teeth."

Tsume agreed and grinned, "Brushes four times a day, 'dun know what I'd do if he didn't have those pearly whites of his."

"Hi!" Said Kiba to the silent boy in the corner. 

"Hello." The boy whispered, crushing his knees to his chest.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka. What's your name?"

"Shino Aburame." He replied, standing up to shake hands with the boy.

Kiba didn't shake hands with any kids before, but he decided to be nice and accept it.

"See that fat kid over there? He's mean. Don't make friends with him." Kiba said, pointing to a plump, round boy chewing on a pocky stick.

Shino glanced at the boy, "I heard he ate your toy."

Kiba nodded and bit his lip, "Stupid fatso."

"Do you want your truck back?" Shino asked, corssing his arms.

Kiba gave a confused look, "You can do that?"

Shino grinned behind his jacket, "I'll see what I can do."

"How much was your dress, Kaho?" Asked Mrs.Haruno.

She was about to answer when she heard a high picthed scream.

"MOMMMYMOMMY! A BEE STUNG ME!"

'_Bee? Oh Shino, the things you do to me...' _

She glanced over at the sand box, where Kiba was rollling in the sand laughing.

Shino was laughing too.

To see her son laugh was more than enough for her, she waved at her son and gave him a thumbs up sign.

He replied giving her back the thumbs up and ran off with his new friend.

**:::::Cool! Yes, they are about 6-7. Cute? HeeHee. Slight slight slight ShinoxKiba, but then again, their just kids people. I need some insipration people, damn writer's block!::::::**


	2. An Aburame Family Moment

Hey! Thanks to a few request, I decided to add a bit more chapters. Thanks and please review!

"Kaho," Shibi said quietly as he read his novel, "How was the park?"

"It was quite fun, actually." She answered with a smile.

The man simply nodded and looked at his son, who sat beside him reading one of his father's books.

"What are you reading, Shino?" He asked, staring at the cover.

"A Vicar's Dreams." The small boy replied.

Shibi raised a brow at Shino, he never read such happy stories as that. He read depressing or dark things, such as Edgar Allen Poe or William Shakespear's plays. Never had he dare touch the sensual romance he had in his hands.

Shibi sighed, "What's her name?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Lying to me only makes it more obvious, son."

He cursed under his breath and whispered, "Hinata Hyuuga."

Kaho was very much intrested in the conversation, since she had talked to the shy girl's father only moments ago.

"Kaho, do you know this girl?" Shibi asked, turning to his wife.

She took one look at his son and shook her head, "Not that I know of."

Shibi placed his book down on the table and said,"Well, if none of you will tell me who this 'Hinata' is, I'll be in my den."

The two nodded and grinned as he left the living room.

"Mother-"

"I know everything, Shino."

The boy dropped his book and ran to his mother, who patted his head and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Your in her class, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"What about that Inuzuka boy?"

"Yes."

"Is she nice?"

"Shy. But nice."

Kaho crossed her arms and said, "Shy?"

Her son laughed and said, "Shyer than me, Mother."

"It's 'Shyer than I'." She corrected.

He nodded and aploigized. Grammer was an important part of the family, especially because he was an only child. His parents both focused on him more than anything, and he had respected that rule. He remebered in Kindergarden he was the only child that could read, and everyone teased him of being a 'smartie pants'. He didn't care, he was rather proud.

"Miss Kinnian tells me you got a 101 yesterday on your spelling test."

"Yes ma'am." He said, a tone that made him sound as if he were being called off at military camp.

"She also tells me that a certain Inuzuka had the same score."

He stood silent. His mother was a sly woman, no matter the cause or the topic, she'd be the first one to know about it.

"Shino, I know that you finally have a friend, and that's wonderful. But you must understand that he and you are individuals, and in a test you must do your own work." She said sternly.

Shino frowned and loooked away, "I am sorry, Mother."

She laughed suddenly which made him ask,"What's so funny?"

"The Inuzuka boy. In his name space, he put Shino Aburame."

Shino began to laugh too and said,"I think he was trying to hard."

Kaho felt her heart skip as she saw her boy smile again. For a boy who lived under his father's rules, he was a content child. He had just kept his feelings inside him, exactly like his father. But at a seldom time like this, she felt a mix of emotions run through her mind, her body and her soul.

When they stopped their good chuckle, his mother coughed nervously and said, "We should get ready for dinner."

"Yes Mother."

Shibi came into the living room, seeing his wife eat peacefully as his son poked at his salad.

"Why _is_ it that I feel I missed something?" He asked.

"You didn't miss anything, Honey." Kaho said cheerfully.

"Yes. Just same old, same old, Dad." Shino said quietly.

"Dad? Honey?" Shibi watched as his wife giggled and his son smiled widely. One of these days his son would be as serious as he, but today was certainly far from it.

A/N:YUP! Family time. Yes,I know Shino's a young genius, but I really don't care. ;O I will add various Family Moments such as Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and ect. Thanks for reading!


End file.
